


Shared Dreams

by muselives



Category: Alice (2009), Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Porn Battle X, Crossover, Alice/Fringe, Jack Hart/Olivia Dunham, deception]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4615430#cmt4615430). Spoilers through the second season and the miniseries. Unbetaed.

"Give me your feelings," he demands as his mouth cracks her open and her heart spills onto his tongue.

Every emotion is intoxication and he is heady with her empathy. He shows his gratitude with lips and teeth and clever fingers that raise her so high that when she falls it seems to be forever until her back hits the soft mattress that dents, cradles her deeply.

"I don't believe in Wonderland," she whispers as she stares up at him, smoothing back her hair.

"That's for the best," he reassures her with a smile. "Just remember this as a dream."


End file.
